


Imagine…Peter Taking Care Of His Kid

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Nightmares, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Peter finds out he has another child, he’s determined to be the father he should’ve been from the start.





	Imagine…Peter Taking Care Of His Kid

If anyone from his old life saw him now, they wouldn’t recognize Peter Hale.

Gone was the uncaring asshole-the selfish bastard-and the psycho murderer.

Instead-there was a man who did nothing but love and care for his child.

It was baffling-a man changing as much as Peter had.

But when you were left on his doorstep-nothing but a backpack and a note from your mom-Peter decided this wouldn’t be the same as Malia.

He’d already disappointed a child enough. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

Ever since then, he’d let go of everything from his old life and dedicated himself to raising you properly.

As soon as he heard your bedroom door open, Peter knew you’d be coming to his room.

And within a few seconds, he was proven right, the door opening slowly as you peered into the room, a terrified look on your face.

“Come in, kiddo”, Peter muttered, shuffling over to right side of the bed as you pattered over, climbing in and immediately latching onto his arm.

He let out a sigh, holding you tight as you practically shook in his arms.

“Another nightmare?”

You nodded, burying your face in his chest and shutting your eyes.

He ran his fingers through your hair, lips meeting your forehead in a soft kiss as he tried to sooth you.

“It’s ok. Nothing’s gonna happen while I’m around. Ok?”

“Ok, dad”.

And just like always-Peter’s heart filled with love and joy when you said that word.

After all the mistakes in his life-the hatred towards his sister, betraying his family, chasing power without a care for anything else-Peter finally had the one thing that made him feel needed-feel loved.

You.

Peter never expected anymore children in his life.

But now-he couldn’t imagine his life without you.

While he wished he was present for the first four years of your life-the past two years he’d had with you were the biggest blessing he could’ve ever wished for.

And every night, he promised himself he’d never let anything take you from him.

You were his life now-and he’d always be there to take care of you-no matter what.


End file.
